The present invention relates to a novel process for producing oxygenated organic compounds.
There are several known methods for producing oxygenated organic compounds. The acid catalyzed (H.sub.2 SO.sub.4, HBF.sub.4, etc.) synthesis of carboxylic acids or esters by the reaction of an olefinic substrate with CO and water or alcohol has been known since 1931. (J. Falbe, "Carbon Monoxide in Organic Synthesis", Springer-Verlag, New York (1970)). Although this process was used on a commercial scale it does have serious limitations due to the reaction conditions and the isomeric composition of the products.
A more commercially important synthesis of carboxylic acid/esters is the direct carbonylation of olefinic substrates with CO and water/alcohol conducted in the presence of transition metals. In general, this carbonylation reaction, discovered by Repp in 1940 (I. Wender and P. Pino, "Organic Synthesis Via Metal Carbonyls", Volume 2, John Wiley, New York (1977)), involves the addition of carbon monoxide, carboxyl alkyl or amide group (Y-H where Y equals --OR or --NHR and R is an alkyl), and an olefin.
However, when an unsymmetrical olefin is used as the substrate at least two isomeric products are obtained. No general method has been developed for the control of the isomeric product composition.
The present invention overcomes some of these problems present in the prior art. For example, the inventive process results in higher conversions, higher yields and faster reaction rates than those disclosed in the prior art. Furthermore, the instant process allows one to obtain a high yield of a particular isomeric product composition. Thus, extremely high selectivities of particular oxygenated organic compounds can be obtained by the inventive process.
Finally, the prior art carbonylation reactions operate under extreme conditions of temperature and pressure. In general, temperatures in the range of 160.degree. C. to 300.degree. C. and pressures in the range of 1,500 to 5,000 psi are required. On the other hand, the present reaction may be carried out under relatively mild conditions of temperature and pressure. This further advantage can result in substantial cost savings in the production of oxygenated organic compounds.